space Godzilla rises!
by thinking is hard
Summary: chapter 6 enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:deep in the Atlantic sea an old WW2 bomber was rusting to where the landing gear would fall of if they where deployed . Then a earthquake shook the plane and then, It got stronger and more violent until the plane exploded and sent debris flying everywhere and made a crack in the ocean floor . A large eye could be seen in the crack , and then a large roar shook the ocean…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: a warm day in Osaka .everything was normal , until the ground shook and people fell all over car that were parked tipped over and building almost fell . Then something came out of the water a grayish bluish monster with crystals all over it and it look all most like Godzilla . It let out a roar that was much louder than Godzilla roars. then the monster kicked a nearby building into a skyscraper 5 miles away. The creature turned to a nearby suburb and then shot out a bolt electricity out at the buildings and people and debris went flying . Then the creature turned to the large amount of tanks and jets getting ready to fire at the monster. the creature grinned and a large crystal came from the ground destroying the tanks and then he grabbed the 2 ton crystal and threw it at the jets and turned to the Osaka capital building…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of my story thank you to Keizer 21 for the support but anyway ,to part 3:space Godzilla was heading to Osaka when he was shot in the back of his head with a bolt of electricity .he turned around to see the military's new robot M.O.G.E.R.A. space Godzilla then clawed the robot and sent it falling to the ground, but using its treads put on it feet it got up and stabbed the alien creature in the chest and its drill hand began to spin and go deeper into space Godzilla .then space Godzilla grabbed the drill and spun it around and slammed the robot on the ground it arm came of and exploded . The robot tried to get up but space Godzilla stomped on M.O.G.E.R.A.s back and kicked him over and over on the side . The robots back opened and a large laser with missile launchers attached to it came out. Then the missiles fired out at space Godzilla but it did nothing than he took in a breath and shot lighting at the missile launchers and they blew up. Then the robot got up raising the laser above it head and it shot out a purple blast and ripped his face in half muscles showing on the right side his eye burned to a crisp .space Godzilla shook his head let out a roar and slapped the laser with his tail breaking the laser and exploding its head. M.O.G.E.R.A. was destroyed and space Godzilla look at the Osaka building and took in a large breath and shot out a bolt of lightning that shook the ground and blew the entire building up people went flying. wood and metal falling into cars and houses and the pond nearby had dried up. Space Godzilla heard the cry of his old enemy he turned around and saw the king of the monsters Godzilla…


	4. Chapter 4

Godzilla looked at his old enemy, space Godzilla he was confused, he thought he destroyed the alien. but no manner he destroyed it once , he could do it again. Space Godzilla look at his enemy and he had been trying to get Godzilla to come he wanted a rematch . He had been defeated and almost killed by Godzilla now was his chance as soon Godzilla got up to him ,space Godzilla hit him in the chest with his crystal covered tail . The crystals went into his chest yellow blood flowing out ,then space Godzilla clawed the monster king. More and more blood came gushing out . Godzilla was getting weaker than he took in a large breath and shot out his atomic breath at space Godzilla and hurt his wound on his head face sending Godzilla falling to the ground and space Godzilla screamed so loud that the ground shook. Then space Godzilla shot a bolt of lightning at Godzilla. Godzilla got up and hit space Godzilla with his tail . Then the ground trembled and out came a large crystal came out and stabbed Godzilla in the back and then it went through his chest . Godzilla let out a small roar and died . The king of the monsters was dead, and space Godzilla had won . He let out a roar and crystals came out of the ground out of buildings and trapped people in crystals . Then the new king created a throne out of crystals . The creature sat down and let out a roar. All the other monsters from ebriah to rodan they came and bowed down then they spread across the world destroying everything and expanding king space Godzilla s land soon he controlled all the world. And it was turned into a large crystal . Then he used his crystals to heal Godzilla and control him the two ruled the world destroying anything that would get in there way . But where the city of Atlanta was a egg was there . Then it opened a little Godzilla came out looked around and headed to japan…


	5. Chapter 5

Deep in the ocean ,the new Godzilla was fighting ebriah the giant crab. Godzilla grabbed ebriah's claw and slammed the crustacean on the ocean floor. The crab then grabbed Godzilla's tail and span Godzilla around and around and tossed him into a wall. Godzilla's eyes opened wider, he took in a breath and shot out a atomic blast at the creature and blew up his right arm. Godzilla grabbed the claw and stabbed ebriah's head. blood went flying. In what was once Osaka two creature's where there. The first a Godzilla creature ,but his claws had turned into crystal's. his chest was covered by crystal's and his largest spike on his back was also crystals. This was the creature that space Godzilla had killed and healed. he was know as crystal Godzilla. The other monster was a creature that every human on earth that survived knew ,it was space Godzilla . But over the 20 years since space Godzilla had taken over the earth , the alien had grown old and weak making all the crystals used up his energy he had become crippled and thin but what none of the human's on earth knew was that when the crystal's are destroyed space Godzilla grows stronger. So every time the military (or what's left of it) try to stop the monster's they would destroy crystals and give space Godzilla power. back in Tokyo bay a monster came out of the water .it was Godzilla ,then out of nowhere a creature clawed Godzilla it was angurius


	6. Chapter 6

Angurius looked at Godzilla. It made him remember the Godzilla he had met almost 75 years ago but although they where enemies at the time angurius had become friends with the first Godzilla in fact Godzilla had saved his life…he knew he had to return the favor and killing his son wouldn't help. So he swam away into the ocean. The new Godzilla didn't chase after him he had bigger plans .he soon reach the center of Osaka. thousands of crystals where all over then in a crystal throne a then old weak being sat with 50 feet high crystals on its shoulders that where starting to fuse to the crystal throne. This was space Godzilla but the tall green creature next to it was the Godzilla that was killed 20 years before it had a crystal heart since its real heart had been destroyer its largest fin on its back was also crystal this was crystal Godzilla. space Godzilla nodded ,Crystal Godzilla stood up right and clawed his son and broke his sons jaw with with his tail. Godzilla shot a blast of atomic breath at his father but crystal Godzilla shot his also, but crystal godzillas atomic ray was different it began it turn his sons blast into crystal but Godzilla used all its energy to destroy the crystal and burnt his dads face but since he used all his energy he fell to the ground . Space Godzilla laughed and told crystal Godzilla to destroy his son it charged its atomic breath but before crystal Godzilla could fire aniguris came out of the ocean and jumped In front of godzillas son crystal Godzilla shot his atomic breath and incased aniguris in crystal…


End file.
